Man Behind the Emotional Mask
by jerseygrl90
Summary: She felt so betrayed...he PROMISED her. She TRUSTED him. And now, she's fed up. SO MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! It's actually very good. rated for some language. PLEASE read! My second oneshot.


**HOLA! This is Thugette90 AKA Christi! I am here to bring you my 2nd one-shot. And a pretty damn good one if I say so myself. Since my first one shot, "HALFTIME ROMANCE" was such a hit, I decided to do another. I'm not gonna bore you with an uber long author note, so just read and review please! NO FLAMES! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh God, do I EVER hate these damn things. I don't own the Teen Titans DUR! **

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO **JERICHO THE FALLEN ANGEL** AND **ANN MARI123**. YOU GUYS ARE JUST SOME OF THE GREATEST AUTHORS AND PEOPLE I'VE MET HERE! YOU'RE A MAJOR INSPIRATION TO ME, AND I HOPE TO ONE DAY, BE AS GREAT AS YOU GUYS!

Christi

"**Man Behind the Emotional Mask"**

"Bastard." She mumbled. Her vocabulary was no doubt, expanding thanks to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

The breathtaking alien clutched her legs to her chest in anger. The weather almost mirrored her unusually agitated mood. Her beautiful cherry locks danced to the side, as they were carried by the heavy wind. She gazed curiously at the full moon ahead of her, trying to mentally capture every gorgeous detail. She had a moon on her home planet, many as a matter of fact, but none were nearly as magnificent as the one belonging to Earth.

Her whole body shuddered as a lone wave brushed up against her bare feet. She glared menacingly at the long purple boots she had thrown a few feet behind her in the icy grey sand. A surprising calm washed over her as she looked forward again. The night sky was coated with a deep navy, and was dotted ever so carelessly with bright, shimmering stars. The young Tameranian inhaled the salty air deeply, and heard soft foot steps behind her.

'_He would not dare come out here after what he did.' _She thought and turned around to have her fears confirmed.

"Uhh…hi?" the deep male voice said unsurely.

"Burn in your Earthen hell." Starfire stated calmly.

The young man grimaced beneath his mask. He had seen Starfire mad before, but never had she gone that far.

"Look, I'm sorry Star." He sighed as he sat beside the furious girl.

"You could have killed us all!" Starfire yelled, looking at him for the first time since he arrived.

"Star, I would NEVER hurt you. You have to understand that." He said softly as he put a gloved hand on her tan shoulder.

She shrugged the cold rubber off of her quickly. How could he do that to her?

"You promised you would stop. And I believed you…I…trusted you." Starfire mumbled. She struggled to choke back the unwanted tears. She couldn't let him see her cry.

He absent-mindedly played with his belt. He was suddenly unable to look into her beautiful Jade eyes. He was actually ashamed. He had never made the best choices in life, but he had royally screwed up this time. He was becoming as 'work obsessed' as the person he despised most.

"When are you planning on telling the others about…us?" He casually asked, though he was honestly scared shitless to have their relationship out in the open. Raven probably already had an idea. Her powers were handy like that.

"Truthfully. I do not believe there is an 'us' anymore. I am sorry." She said with a sigh.

He was taken by surprise. Did he hear her correctly?

"You…don't mean that." He said more trying to convince himself than her.

A hard lump filled every inch of his throat. Was this what heartbreak felt like? He had never experienced it before, and quite frankly, it sucked. He was an expert at keeping his emotions at bay, but slowly felt the barrier around him break. He truly cared for her. At first, it was just a physical attraction, and he honestly thought that was all it would ever be. Damn how could he be so wrong? And now, she was slipping away. Naturally he knew it was all his fault. He should have stopped after she had given him a second chance, not to mention chances three through five as well. He glanced at his love in desperation.

"Give me another chance."

He had said it with so little emotion. He had genuinely sounded as if he couldn't give a rat's ass. God, what was his problem? How was she was supposed to forgive him, when all he did was saying dumb stuff like that? He had always had a certain reputation as a rebel, bad ass, and all around selfish individual. His heart wanted nothing more than to cry and tell her how much he loved her, but his head caused him to do otherwise.

"Another chance?" she uttered through clenched teeth.

She began to laugh. It was just a slight chuckle at first, but grew louder until it reached the point where her cheeks gave off a vibrant flush. The young man beside her began to scoot further away from her in worry. She began to clutch his dark cape to keep from falling over. Unfortunately, she was quite strong and ended pulling him down instead.

"You are, as Beast Boy says, 'some piece of work'." She said as she gained her composure.

"I believe we are through here. I cannot even look at you. We are done." She said with a sigh, as she rose off of the sand.

He quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. He stood up and moved his gloved hand to hers.

"Star. Don't do this." He said in a commanding voice.

A glare formed in her hurt eyes. Should she tell him? She thought of his reaction in horror. It was now or never. He had a tendency to become angry, but she honestly didn't think he would ever hit her. _'Here it goes' _she thought with a sigh.

"There…is another."

Another? WHAT THE HELL! His heart rate increased rapidly. He felt his blood boil and his hand clutch in anger, forgetting it still encased hers. Guess she wasn't as innocent as he thought. The redhead pulled her hand from his when she felt a very tight squeeze.

"I see." He replied bluntly.

He felt his whole world cave in on him. He knew he never really showed her how much he cared for her aside from expensive gifts, which he thought were enough. He thought wrong.

"You're being foolish you know."

"I disagree. I may not be the greatest person in the universe, but I deserve more than what you give me, which is not very much at all." She said coldly. She wasn't as naïve as he had once thought.

He turned from her and began to walk away. He stopped suddenly and said, " I…love you."

Her emotionless face hadn't even changed slightly after his outburst.

"Goodbye Red X."

Starfire gazed at a window in the Tower to see her beloved, dark-haired teammate watching her suspiciously. When he noticed her gaze, he quickly shut his blinds. She smiled softly.

"Hello Robin."

END

**WELL? What did ya think! I never really do "twists" and decided to try it out. I hope you guys liked it! I worked very hard. The whole idea was to make you think that she was talking to Robin the whole time. If it didn't seem that way, well then I guess I majorly fucked up. Do you think I should do a sequel? Well, please review! Compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism very much welcome. FLAMES ARE NOT!**

Luv Alwayz 

_**Thugette90 AKA Christi**_


End file.
